


Soufflés and Stripes

by disastergrace



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Allonswin, BAMF Clara Oswald, BAMF Rose Tyler, Clamy brotp, F/M, Jealous!Rose, Moffat Era with Clara, Protective!Doctor, Season four with Clara, Season three with Clara, Telepathic Bond, The Hybrid - Freeform, bitchy rose in the beginning, but then clararose brotp, canon adventures, clara meets the doctor sooner, original adventures, protective!clara, season two with Clara, souffez - Freeform, tenclara, thirteenclara, time lord marriage, whouffaldi, whouffle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disastergrace/pseuds/disastergrace
Summary: Picks up after the first episode of season two with Clara, who’s never met the Doctor, running into the TARDIS- quite literally- after Rose chose to make a quick stop before their next adventure. The Doctor brings her in to check for a concussion and they click instantly, The Doctor immediately bringing her on board as a companion. From then on out it’s same old, same old. Just the Doctor and Clara Oswald in the TARDIS. Will carry on through current seasons.Allonswin is so cute I’m dead
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald, Tenth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald, Thirteenth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Comments: 15
Kudos: 77





	Soufflés and Stripes

_“Though she be but little, she be fierce.” - Shakespeare_

_“Let me be brave.” -Clara Oswald_

_“Because it’s impossible, and you’re my impossible girl!” -The Doctor_

_“I ran off with a man from space because I really fancy him!” -Clara Oswald_

_“There will never come a time when we don’t need a hero like the Doctor.” -Steven Moffat_

**_“Is there a word for total screaming genius that sounds modest and just a tiny bit sexy?”_ **

* * *

The stars twinkled in the inky sky, the constant noises of London permeating the air as Clara’s heels clicked on the sidewalk. Her eyes burned with repressed tears, her hand muffling the few sobs that managed to escape. She gained a few curious looks as she pushed through throngs of people, her pace gaining with each metre she got closer to her destination, but in true British fashion, no one asked her what was wrong.

She turned into the alley she always used to cut about ten minutes off her trek, when she slammed hard into something wooden. She yelped as her arse hit the rough concrete, hair flying over her head and covering her face. She sat there for a moment, staring at the blue box in front of her through strands of chocolatey hair, mouth agape. She’d gone through this alley dozens of times and she’d never seen this massive blue box before.

“What the hell?” The door squeaked open, a head peeking out. One of her hands came up, brushing the displaced hair out of her face but she was still sprawled on the ground, propped up on her elbows. “Is this your box?” Her sharp question had the head snapping to look at her.

“What’re you doing down there?”

“I ran headlong into your box!”

“Well what did you do that for?”

“I didn’t do it on purpose! Where did that come from anyhow?”

“My fault,” he stepped fully out of the box and held out a hand, pulling her to her feet. “Just had to stop off and grab some things. Friend of mine wanted to run into a shop nearby.”

“Your friend had to run into a shop so you dropped a box into an alley?”

“Well, not drop, really. More... appeared.”

“Oh, well, I’m glad we cleared that up.” The lanky man snorted, shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his trousers.

“You’re a cheeky one, aren’t you?” Clara finally took a moment to take in the man in front of her, and couldn’t stop the sharp inhalation the resulted.

Holy shit. He was tall, and thin but with some definition apparent beneath the tight pinstriped suit he wore. His hair was a shade or two lighter than her own, ruffled and quiffed perfectly in a way that begged for fingers to run through it. “So I’ve been told. You know, I’ve been down this way about a hundred times and I’ve never collided with a police box before.”

“Yeah well, it’s... mobile.”

“Mobile? How do you mean ‘mobile?’”

“It’s complicated.”

“Is that a jab at my intelligence?”

“No! No, just a fact.” Clara huffed, rolling her eyes, but decided to drop it.

“I’m Clara, Clara Oswald.” She held out her hand, grinning at the incredibly attractive man in front of her, strangely drawn to the mystery he presented.

“I’m the Doctor.”

“Doctor who?” He grinned brightly, and Clara found herself momentarily stunned. His smile was brilliant, lighting up his whole face.

“I love that.”

“What?”

“I love that question?”

“Well, are you going to answer it?”

“Oh, right, sorry. I’m just ‘the Doctor.’”

“People actually call you that? The Doctor.” She deepened her voice on his name, making a poor attempt at his accent.

“Yeah. What’s wrong with that?”

“Well it’s not a name, is it? The Doctor.”

“Well what makes yours any better? Clara.” He drew her name out in an odd fashion, causing her brows to furrow.

“It’s an actual name!” Clara laughed when he scrunched his nose petulantly, before realising that this banter they’d started so naturally was rather flirty. He seemed to realise the same thing, scarlet flushing his over his cheeks. He cleared his throat, taking a step back and making Clara realise just how close they’d gotten during their playful argument, shoving his hands back into his pockets.

“Well, yeah, I s’pose. Good name, Clara Oswald.”

“Thanks.” Clara was grinning at how shy he’d suddenly become, the tears she’d been holding back earlier having disappeared due to this odd man. “I think your box there gave me a bruise.” His brows furrowed and he stepped closer, pressing a finger under her chin and tilting her head back. He inspected her pupils closely before brushing her hair back off her forehead completely and taking in the darkening blotch that spanned from her brow bone to her hair line.

“You best come in, let me check and make sure you’re not concussed.”

“So you’re an actual doctor, then.”

“No. Well, yes but not.”

“Once more, I’m glad we cleared that up.”

“Happy to help.”

Clara grinned, throwing his words back at him, “Cheeky one, aren’t you?”

“Shut up and get in.” He stepped back from her, finally releasing her chin and pulling the door open. The door blocked her view of inside, and she quirked a brow.

“The both of us? In there?”

He gaped at her for a moment, floundering at her implication. “What? Shut up!” Her grin had him gulping, fingers tapping anxiously on the door he was still holding open.

“Make me.” His face turned red, mouth moving but no words escaping. He finally squeaked, eyes flitting nervously, and Clara took pity on him. “Alright then, skinny boy. Take me into your snog box.”

“Sno- what? Snog? Its not a snog box!”

“Oh I’ll be the judge of that.” She didn’t wait for him to respond, stepping around the door and into the massive room. Her jaw dropped and her eyes blew wide.

“What the...” The Doctor grinned, having stepped in next to her and leaned against a railing. She spun around, dashing out of the box and around the other side, circling it twice before sprinting back into the console room. “It’s smaller on the outside!” He lost his grin at that, brows furrowing , and tilted his head to the side, looking incredibly reminiscent of a puppy.

“Well, that’s a first.”

* * *

She sat on the bed in a room full of various medical equipment, some she recognised, most she didn’t. She was reclined on her hands, feet swinging happily as the Doctor leaned over her, a silver tube capped in blue whirring over her head.

“What is that thing?”

“Sonic screwdriver.”

“I’m sorry, what? What else you got, laser spanner?”

“I used to, it got knicked.”

“You let your alien technology get knicked?”

“Yeah, yeah, everyone could do it better.”

“Bet I could.”

“Just... shush.” They were almost nose to nose at this point, and Clara was grinning.

“Whatever you say, skinny boy.”

“Why do you keep calling me that?” She grinned wider at the pout on his face and in his words.

“Well, look at ya.” She ran her gaze over his form appreciatively, her grin turning wicked.

“Stop it!”

“No, don’t think I will.” He couldn’t hold back his smile at her brazen flirting, quite liking the fire behind her eyes.

“You’re quite confident, Miss. Oswald.”

“Is there a reason I shouldn’t be?” Her tone was playful, but there was genuine insecurity behind the words.

“That’s not what I’m saying.”

“Glad you like what you see.” At this point he’d stopped scanning her head but hadn’t put any space between them.

“Oi! Cheeky!”

“Oh, you like it.”

“What’s this? What’s going on?” They both jumped at the third unexpected voice.The Doctor spun around, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

“Rose! How was the shopping?”

“Doctor, who’s that?” Clara slapped him lightly on his shoulder blade, and jumping off the bed, heels clicking loudly. She slipped around him and grinned widely at the taller girl standing in the doorway despite the glare she was pinning her with.

“I’m Clara. And you are?” She’d held her hand out for her to shake, grin dimming as Rose just looked at it distastefully.

“Rose Tyler. How’d you two meet then?”

Clara looked over her shoulder at the alien behind her, grinning cheekily at him. “His snogbox hit my head.”

“You ran into her!” She winked at his protest, turning back around to look at the other girl. The Doctor had explained what exactly the TARDIS was, and what he was, as he’d been checking her over, surprised at how easily he’d opened up to the feisty woman, and even more surprised at how she’d taken everything in a stride.

“Due to your shoddy parking.”

“Lay off me, won’t you!”

“Oi! Sorry to interrupt your flirting, but I’ve got a lot of questions.” The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, ducking his head down to avoid eye contact. “So this random woman runs into the side of the TARDIS and you decide it’s a good idea to invite her inside for a good flirt?”

“She might’ve had a concussion, I needed to check her over.”

“Oh that’s what you’re going with?”

Clara was fed up with them talking like she wasn’t there. “Um, hello? Still here, thanks, still possibly concussed, since you never felt the need to share the results of those scans, skinny boy.”

“You’ve already got nick names?”

“Rose.” His tone was full of warning, his eyes narrowed. “Why don’t you go put your shopping in your room.” It wasn’t a question. Her smile was fake, and her response was brimming with sarcasm.

“Yeah, sure, I’ll give you two love birds some space.” She stormed off, taking her bags with her. Clara turned back to the Doctor, a questioning raise to her brow.

“What’s her problem?”

“Nothing, let’s take a look at those scans.” His determination to avoid her eyes, made Clara suspicious. Was the blonde girl his girlfriend?

“She your girlfriend?” He choked, fumbling with the piece of tech he’d been fiddling with, whirling to face her with an incredulous look. “The blonde? She your girlfriend, the angry blonde?”

“What? No! Her mother would kill me. Besides, humans, your life spans are so short.”

“Don’t say it like its a swear.”

“Say what?”

“Humans. You said it like it was dirty.”

“Not dirty.” His shoulders sagged, the weight of all those he’s lost hitting him once again. “Just, short.”

“Are you making fun of my height?!” He couldn’t help the laugh that escaped at the indignation in her voice, but the understanding in her eyes told him that she knew what he’d meant, and that she wanted to lighten his mood.

“I’m always making fun of your height. How all that attitude fits in such a little body astounds me.”

“It’s a gift.” She grinned, skipping to stand next to him and looking up at him with sparkling eyes. “Come on, skinny boy, show me these scans.” He beamed back, her attitude infectious, smile growing even wider when she bumped her shoulder against his.

“Alright.” His teeth clicked on the t, getting a giggle out of the petite woman leaning against him. “Let’s see here.” Clara’s eyes narrowed at the circles scrawled across the monitor, growing more and more confused as the Doctor clicked through the results.

“What language is that?”

“Mine.”

“Yeah, I figured, but what’s it called?” Her eyes were wide, curiosity causing them to shine. He watched as her eyes flickered between his, taking in the sadness there and making the brightness in her own dim. “You don’t have to tell me. Forget I asked, yeah?” Her voice was so soft and gentle, showing the Doctor a whole other side of the complex human that barrelled into his ship.

“Gallifreyan.” He turned back to the screen, body language screaming that the conversation was over, so Clara just nodded.

“Alright, but what’s it say?”

“No concussion, but a sprained tailbone.” The brunette gasped, punching him in the arm.

“You scanned my arse?!”

“Ow!” He rubbed his arm and he looked at her incredulous. “What was that for?!”

“You scanned my arse?!”

“Not on it’s own! I ran a full body scan to make sure you didn’t break something! You didn’t have to punch me!”

She settled down a tad, a smirk crossing her lips. “If you wanted a closer look all you had to do was ask.”

“CL- what?! No! Shut up!” She laughed, a full hearty laugh, hopping up onto the counter with a wince when her tailbone twinged.

“Whatever you say, Doctor.”

“I think that’s the first time you’ve called me by my actual name.”

“I still can’t believe that your name is ‘Doctor.’” He grumbled, but didn’t answer, shutting off the monitor and picking his sonic off the floor where he’d dropped it when Rose had startled him. 

“So what do you do?”

She blinked at the sudden change in topic. “What?”

“Your job, what’s your job?”

“I’m a nanny.”

“A nanny?”

“Yeah, you know, I take care of kids.”

“The same kids every time?”

“That’s what being a nanny is, yeah.”

“Isn’t that a bit old fashioned?”

“Excuse me?”

“Shouldn’t you be out doing things?”

“What? Like you? Down boy.” He squawked, gulping and pulling at his tie nervously. She grinned at his reaction, pleased with the fact that she could get under his skin so easily. “What about you, Doctor? What do you do?”

“Oh, I just travel. I’m a traveller.”

“Sounds exciting. I’ve always wanted to travel, never got around to it.

“Gave up on it then?” She scoffed, shaking her head.

“No way, I’m still going.”

“Would you like to come with us?”

“What?”

“You could always come with us, Rose and me.”

“I couldn’t. The Maitlands would be wondering where I’d gone.”

“And if there was a way for them to not even know you were gone?”

“What are you talking about?”

“If you could travel, see anything and everything you could ever imagine, and get back before anyone even knew you were gone, would you?” Clara stared at him, looking for any signs of falsehood or humour, but all she found was sincerity and intensity.

“Yes.” The intensity dissipated, a broad grin taking its place.

“Yeah?”

Clara couldn’t keep herself from grinning back, despite the confusion she felt at why that made him so happy. “Yeah.” He bounced on the balls of his feet, looking every bit like a hyper child.

“Come on. I want to show you something.” He grabbed her by the hips without even thinking about it and lifted her off the counter, placing her on her feet and grabbing her hand.

He took off, dragging her down a maze of corridors and back into the first room she’d stepped into. When their feet hit the grate flooring, he dropped her hand, rushing straight to what seemed to be a circular console that had been pieced together from various bits and bobs. He seemed to be dancing as he spun around it, pushing this and pulling that, occasionally whacking something with a mallet, percussion maintenance he’d called it.

Clara shrieked as the room began to shake, quickly grabbing on to a nearby railing, “What are you doing?” He grinned at her shouting, seeming unbothered by the turbulence.

“Time travel!”

“What?”

“Time! Travel!” She stared at him, waiting for the laugh, or him to say he was joking.

“Are you serious?”

“Oh, bigger on the inside you can believe but time travel, that’s too far fetched.”

“Oi, you, shut it! I’m new to all this.” Rose stumbled into the console room, occasionally pausing to grip onto something when the turbulence got too rough, not noticing Clara on the other side of the room.

“Finally got rid of that girl did you? Where’re we going?”

“Um, Rose-“ Clara cut him off, anger bubbling up at the other girl’s tone.

“‘That girl” has a name, thank you! A name you’ve been told!” Her eyes blew wide at the sight of another woman in the console room, obviously being taken on a trip, before narrowing as she swung back to the Doctor.

“What’s she still doing here?!”

“Traveling.”

“Traveling? Traveling!? You picked up some random girl out of a dingy London alley and said ‘Hey, lets take her along in my alien spaceship!?’”

“Time ship!”

“Quit talking about me like I’m not here!” Her and the Doctor exclaimed at once, Rose still not sparing Clara a glance.

“Are you stupid?”

“OI!”

“What’s your problem?”

Their squabble was cut off by the TARDIS’ particularly rough landing, Clara being tossed to the floor.

She shrieked, hands being sliced by the grating. “Bloody hell!”

“Clara!” The Doctor rushed to her side as she sat up, cradling her hands in his and looking them over.

“I don’t think your snogbox likes me much, the cow.”

“More like she doesn’t like it when her passengers shout at each other.” Rose snorted, rolling her eyes at the both of them, pleased the Clara was already not handling their lifestyle well but annoyed at the Doctor’s inability to spend more than ten minutes without invading the short girl’s personal space. “I’ve got something in the med bay that’ll fix this right up, back in a mo.” He pet Clara’s hair gently before leaping to his feet and heading down the hallway towards the med bay.

“Can’t handle it already?” She looked up at Rose, not surprised at her nasty tone of voice.

“Excuse me?”

“Seems you can’t handle this lifestyle already.”

“You have no idea what I can handle.” Rose held back a flinch at the darkness behind Clara’s words, mind racing to try and find out just what she meant by that.

“Ah, good, you two aren’t tearing each other’s hair out.”

Clara beamed up at him as he squatted in front of her, still managing to tower over her, taking her hands in his once more.

“This is from the planet Naveriam, it sprays on and heals minor scrapes and cuts. It’s going to burn, are you ready?”

“Let’s get it over with.” It felt cold at first, like frost spreading across the torn skin, before it swiftly changed to a raging fire. She swore quietly under her breath, the Doctor chuckling when he heard as he stood the rest of the way up. He tossed the spray onto the captain’s chair and pulled the monitor over, reading the information provided on their location by his lovely ship.

Clara watched in amazement as the skin on her hands slowly knitted together, until the only evidence that there was ever any injury at all was the small amount of smeared blood. With a bewildered grin at the Doctor she leapt up, still holding her hands gingerly.

“Pretty cool, right?” Rose frowned at the Doctor again, not happy with his obvious desire to impress Clara.

“Pretty cool. So where are we?” She stood on her tip toes, peering over his shoulder at the monitor with her chin pressed to his shoulder. He shifted his weight slightly, making it easier for her to see, leaning back into her. All of this was done without the two really noticing, but Rose noticed, her frown turning into a scowl. She hated the easy way the two flirted and moved together. They hardly knew each other.

“No point staring at that little screen. Let’s take a look.” The blonde didn’t spare the other two a glance as she stalked over the doors, flinging one open. The Doctor looked at Clara apologetically, not understanding why his companion was acting he way she was, before tugging her to the doors as well.

“Clara, Rose, I give you- New New York.”

* * *


End file.
